The Sewers/Issue 10
This is Issue 10 of The Sewers. Issue 10 : "Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death" - Earl Wilson "I'd really like to get some clean clothes." The new, unofficial leader's wife says. Lisa has long blonde hair, that always is up in a ponytail. Her thin legs are standing next to the fire, on which Diane is warming some canned beans. One days after Andy beat up Brad, Andy has moved outside the secured area. A few hundred meters from the secured part of the sewer, he set up a tent. Brad is kept locked into one of the cars. He can barely talk, and hasn't tried anything yet. "I hear you." Diane says and removes the pan from the fire. "Maybe we could boil some of this water and use that?" Diane nods towards the middle of the sewer. "Maybe that could work." Lisa says and looks at one of the cars, in which the Nia Tucker, Timmy and Nina is playing with playing cards. "Something's wrong?" Diane asks, and looks up. Lisa keeps her eye on the kids. "No... No, it's fine." Lisa says. Andy's tent is a blue tent with room for two persons. Inside there is a sleeping bag, a few books, a lamp driven by a car battery, three boxes with pellets and his air gun. Since he beat up his brother, he hasn't talked with anyone. He still comes to the base cars when he is getting food, but other than that he kept away from the group. "You're hungry?" A friendly female voice says. Andy keeps his eyes in the book; Catch-22. Noelle appears in the darkness of the sewers, only lightened up by Andy's lamp. The small camping chair on which Andy is sitting, is obviously old. "You're okay, Andy?" Noelle asks soft and kneels next to him. Andy reads his the last line on the page and closes the book. He looks at Noelle for a few second, before he kiss her. The group's leader is, without an actual vote, chosen as Hunter. He is now standing with most of the men, including Bill. They are discussing what to do with Brad; locking him in wouldn't work forever. Seth has been working on Ethan the whole night, and he stated that if they could get some medicin, Ethan would be fine. "I'd say we just let him go." Neil, who is sitting on one of the cars, near the drain where the meeting is hold, says. "We can't do that. He can get back. Stronger." Hunter says. "That won't be safe." "Then let's kill him!" Hansi spits. He is now sitting on a camping chair with only a shirt; his suit is laying in the tent in which he is sleeping. "That's not humane, man." Cole says, eating some canned peaches. "What do you suggest then? He can't stay here!" Hansi sighs and reaches for the last can with canned apples. "We can..." Cole begins, but he is interrupted by Torben Ving. "Brad escaped!" Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues